Dominance
by CeliaR.Anania
Summary: The Inuzuka family has been well known for many years of mastering dogs training and basically living with them. Deciding to put that knowledge in a good use, Tsume and the rest of the Inuzuka family (including the son) offer help to a damsel in distress, struggling to gain dominance over the dog she was burdened to dog-sit. Disclaimer: This story is NOT written by me.


**Kiba Inuzuka x Reader – Dominance**

"Okay," Kiba scratched his semi-sharp nails through dark chocolate locks. "That didn't work, so…" one eye screwed shut thoughtfully as he continued to pace lazily before you, head leaned back in the cradle of his hands.

"I don't know what we're going to do," you sighed tiredly, "but Hana and your mom can only walk that devil dog for so long. We need _something_."

"Do you call him that a lot, 'devil dog'?"

"No, no!" you were quick to assure, shaking your [h/c] head of hair. _That's not being completely honest_, you admitted to yourself. "…If I do, I always apologize. I know I don't actually mean that, and I tell him that. I'm just mad." you murmured quietly and sullenly, like a reprimanded child who'd had the truth coaxed out of them.

"I can see the frustration." the youngest Inuzuka smirked crookedly, one fang-like tooth showing in his upper row of teeth. "This makes medic visit number six, right?"

"Eight." you informed, wincing slightly as you rested your palms on your kneecaps instead of letting your wrists hang off. The bite marks from your friend's dog were still very fresh. She'd left to investigate and request samples of an allergen antidote for those allergic to dogs. Her boyfriend, a ninja from a village you didn't really care to know, pretty much strolled into Kusagakure one day. That's how it felt, anyways.

Next thing you knew, she'd left the dog with you to help him find the medicine. Sypathetic of how torn she was — the animal she idolized most, or the man who she thought hung the moon? — you took him in. Shortly after she left the dog became very aggressive. So much so that you had to look up professional dog trainers. The Inuzuka family in Konoha, though not 'qualified' to train in the conventional sense, happened to be closest.

[Dog name] fought you every step of the way. Literally. Half of your journey was spent running ahead of him as he hunted you down like wild game. Once or twice you'd gotten behind him and roped the leash about your hand, hoping he'd recognize the light but firm resistance as a sign of his place between you two, but that was not the case. You found yourself connected to a biting, clawing, snarling machine by two wraps of leather.

By the time you arrived in Konoha you were limping; your [s/c] ankle was raspberry-colored with crusted blood and bruising. Several gashes of various depths needed occlusive dressings and ointment. Between your left forearm and ankle you needed thirty stitches. But, ever the loyal friend, you limped into the hospital with a bristling [Dog name]'s leash still looped around your fingers. The medics assumed [Dog name] was merely overprotective of you when he growled and snapped his jaws while they tended to the abrasions on your wrist.

You'd gotten those when he decided to drag you instead of biting you. That theory was disproven when [Dog name] sank his teeth into the skin of your wrist. It was then the medics realized that he wasn't growling to defend you, but because _they_ were trying to defend you. A woman named Tsume was called in to subdue the dog. Your jaw fell open as you watched [Dog name] go silent, lay down, and tuck his head between his paws at her presence.

She hadn't even _said_ anything! You were flabbergasted, to say the least. How could a _complete_ stranger have this kind of power over [Dog name]? If anything, he should want to listen to _you_! "Jeez, kid." she wrinkled her nose at you, lips thinning in displeasure and seriousness, "You've been through the ringer!"

"Thanks for coming, Ms. Tsume." the medic bowed. "And you can thank the dog for that. He doesn't take to [Name] very well, it seems."

"Well, I can see why he won't." she put a hand on her hip, slit-like eyes scanning over you. You blushed at her scrutiny but nonetheless kept your [e/c] eyes on hers. Her painted lips split in a crooked smirk, canine-like teeth opening up to let an amused hum escape. Her stare was made more potent and sharp by the shadow on her eyes. The fang-like markings on her cheeks accented her cool smile.

She dripped with confidence. You felt like a morsel in her eyes. _I'm still human, though!_ you refused to feel like [Dog name], _so I won't let her scare me that bad!_

It wasn't even that she was scary. You just found the blatant and almost palpable power she exuded shocking. Tsume seemed to know she was a badass and _enjoyed_ it.

"You're too sensitive. I bet even now, in the short time I've been standing in this doorway, you've realized who's in charge. Haven't you?"

"I think it's only natural." you defended coolly.

Tsume chuckled good-naturedly. "Boy, you don't like being told, do you?" she smiled brightly. "You rile easily." your cheeks heated. It almost matched the color of the stripes on her cheeks. "That's why the dog doesn't listen to you, though. He knows you're flighty and submissive."

"I'm not submissive to a _dog_." you countered, standing up. You regretted it moments later when barbs of searing pain shot through your ankle, forcing you to collapse in a heap. Medics lectured you after helping you from the floor. "I'm just aware. Reactive."

Drumming her fingers against her hip, Tsume listened half-heartedly. She heard you, but she was thinking. "Have you been attacked by animals before?"

"No."

"Did you get things thrown at you?"

"Let's just say a Kusagakure favorite was 'dodge rock'. I was picked on because our family kekkei genkai isn't normal."

"Well, whatever the case, come by the Inuzuka household when they're done with you. We'll give you some tips on how to handle him." she offered. "You!" Tsume barked, causing you and [Dog name] to flinch at the commanding resonance of her voice, "come with me. Over here. Now." by the time her nail pointed down to her sandals [Dog name] was at her feet.

Since then everyone in the Inuzuka family has proven themselves to be better at handling dogs than yourself. Even their _dogs_ were better at instructing [Dog name] than you! It was mortifying, to say the least. Akamaru, Kiba's large and loveable dog, could quash [Dog name]'s threatening growl by putting a paw down. They tried numerous times to bring out your 'inner animal', but did not succeed.

You took comfort in the fact that they said you were doing nothing wrong besides not vocalizing your position. Despite what [Dog name] had done to you, you didn't yell at him, hit him, starve him, or crate him. They simply explained he was irritated by his owner's 'necessary' abandonment and taking it out on you. And would until you asserted yourself or the original owner came back.

Your 'dominance' lessons were failing miserably, but your baked treats passed with flying colors. While waiting for your friend to get back and [Dog name] to tolerate you, you'd taken a job at the local bakery. Food had always been your passion, and it showed. The treats were unconventional, inspired by all the help you'd received from the Inuzuka family, and sold exceptionally well because of their uniqueness. When your boss found out your kekkei genkai involved understanding appliances and being able to hold conversations with them, he realized you could produce in mass quantities by negotiating them to function on their own when business boomed at random throughout the day.

They were very reluctant to let you go. In return, they let you play in the kitchen as long as you wanted. You were too afraid to do so at home, as you had [Dog name] to worry about. Your boss allowed you to stock your inventive treats only because they were clearly labeled 'for humans, but dog inspired. All ingredients are natural and regularly consumed by people'. Often times, though, the hours were long and you felt they were _too_ long for the Inuzukas.

Specialties like the 'Dog Dish Breakfast Bowl' — composed of a dog dish-shaped bowl of bread full of scrambled eggs, three cheeses, sausage, potatoes, bacon, and onions — and the varieties of 'Barking for Brownies!' made from fudge, chocolate bark, and multiple accents appeared regularly. Kiba's current favorite was the hard-baked, bone-shaped 'cookies' that tasted like ham or turkey and had a gravy-like center. He'd been caught stealing the experimental 'kibble' trail mix work-in-progress several times, though. Akamaru was in love with your 'Chewy Chew Toy Twist Tie'; it was the only thing you'd made that could keep him occupied longer than two minutes. The long braids of stuffed bread were favored by large groups and catered parties.

Even with [Dog name]'s lack of obedience, everything in Konoha was going nicely. Ironically, you had [Dog name] to thank. Because of him you had a stable job, you'd made nice friends, could use your kekkei genkai freely, and met a handsome young hotshot named Kiba Inuzuka. He boasted a lot, but that was to be expected when you accounted for his family. It was all justified; everyone in his family was truly talented — from communicating with animals to displaying a startling speed honed by moving _successfully_ on all-fours.

Kiba was the most amazing, in your opinion. Not because he had that 'slightly older' allure. Not because he smiled like a child when he played with Akamaru. Not because you could see his potential for fatherhood. He was adorably, secretively kind when not feeling wolfish and impish.

But his unashamed confidence, cocky fanged smirk, and comments perfectly aided by his unfair sense of smell didn't hurt. The guy could always call you out on your embarrassment and somehow make it funny. Somehow make you love it as much as seemed to when poking fun.

_Wait…his smell…_it hit you.

"Face it," you mumbled, still half-entertaining the idea, "unless I magically become part of your family [Dog name] won't listen."

"You're pretty much already there." he laughed. "Akamaru rolls over, sits, flips, and guards for you faster than he's ever done for me! And you'll notice Hana and I don't bicker over dinner." pointed out Kiba.

"Only because I bring identical paw print sandwiches when it's late."

"Those are _so_ good!" Kiba's mouth seemed to water then and there. "You get that kind of fluffy bread, meat — most important for keeping the teeth in good shape and this body _fine_ — soaked in _whatever_ tastiness you pick, and then it's all glued together with _cheese_."

Akamaru began to bark.

"Your mom must be home."

"Nope." laughed Kiba. "He heard me talking about the sandwiches and asked if you'd brought some. He wants his own."

"Well," you shrugged, "I've been playing around with this roast beef combination but I figured that—"

You yelped. Kiba had blitzed you! The helpful Inuzuka male tried skidding to a stop, claws etching small trails in his bedroom floor. His face slammed into your chest; the male tried hunching up as he stretched above you, attempting to pull back and slow his momentum, but found himself unable to do so gracefully after using the Four Legs Technique in such a small space. Grunting, you landed flat on your back against Kiba's bed.

"That was a partial accident."

"A partial accident?" a [h/c] brow rose skeptically.

"Yes, it was to save the floor so mom wouldn't bite my head off. But now that it's happened, well, I don't regret it. And if you don't regret it you can't really say it's an accident." he replied rather smartly.

Your cheeks turned as red as the fang marks beneath his eyes. Kiba smirked. "A-and that's what you cut me off for?!" you tried your best to look angry. In the end you resorted to your usual flustered, pout-like face that failed to help you look stern.

"No." Kiba remained in a casual crouch, his body trained for the position that would have your thighs and calves begging for mercy. "I was going to suggest a sandwich for scenting, but I have a better idea. It may last longer, anyways."

Scenting was the process of marking something — a person, a toy, bedding — by rubbing, rolling, nibbling, or urinating on it. Thankfully, [Dog name] had peed on nothing thus far. The Inuzukas had trouble explaining this one to you, as your nose was not as strong as theirs, but [Dog name] understood. When they thought he was getting out of hand or being voluntarily unresponsive to you, they'd drop an article of clothing by your foot. That small burst of Inuzuka smell had him reluctantly listening.

But it felt weird to constantly rummage through their fresh laundry (even with their approval). And you didn't want to be weird and pull a sock out when [Dog name] chose to misbehave in public. That method didn't last long. Not for you, anyways. [Dog name] listened to you for four straight hours the day Akamaru decided to trap you between his fluffy white paws and use you as a pillow.

That was short-lived, though.

"Are you going to let me borrow that old jacket?" you teased, foot tapping lightly against the inside of his calf. Said jacket was clearly visible from his partially open closet.

"Nah." Kiba murmured, eyes roaming the column of your throat. How it flexed just lightly as you spoke. Notes of baked bread, meat, and cheese floated from beneath your floral perfume. _Will she ever smell like anything other than appetizing?_ Kiba wondered, continuing to restrain himself as the idea fully took shape. It was a highly involved lesson in dominance; one in a class completely different from your previous ones.

He needed to get it right. Not just to solve your problem, but to make sure he was understood at the end of it all. The next inhale he took solidified everything. You were delightfully feminine. A deliciously dry and spicy demeanor had developed — or had been released — within you since coming around. That was the perfect blend for him.

His tongue ached to taste it; his jaws begged to mark it with teeth and saliva.

"I refuse to wrestle with you anymore. You're too rough."

Kiba smirked at the memory of your first fight. He was honestly trying to play lightly, but growing up in a house of dogs and dog-minded people, 'light' play didn't exist. It was definitely a one-sided fight. You fought like you didn't want to hurt him, and he fought like he wanted to claim you. The ending position showed that, too.

You'd ended up pinned beneath him, hands forced to the floor by his. Kiba clearly remembered staking his claw-like fingers deep into the wood of the living room floor. His kneecaps dug into yours, forcing your hips towards his groin to ease his weight and the pain. He remembered feeling the fire in his blood, how hot he felt pasted along your body. The fire roared hotter when his nose detected the mild spice of your embarrassment and the bittersweet hint of arousal from his jaws clamping firmly but delicately over the pulse in your [s/c] neck.

If not for his mother and Hana giggling from the kitchen, and Akamaru cheering him on as he bounced around, he would've taken you right there. Fucked you so hard you howled. Bared down on you unquestioningly, possessively, lovingly, until the floorboards cracked.

But they were there. He forced himself to quit snarling as he so often did when battle-focused, prevented himself from bucking his hips, and managed to pry his mouth from your succulent neck. Kiba vaguely recalled murmuring something about never letting an enemy — dog or otherwise — grab you by the throat. Doing so gave the idea that you were completely and totally submissive. That occurred, he shared, because one taken by the neck had no choice _but_ to be submissive.

The neck was a fragile place on the body. Control of it meant control of the person. Handling it the wrong way meant death.

That dominance lesson didn't really help you, though. Getting close to [Dog name]'s neck meant getting close to his teeth. You were already highly acquainted with those, and didn't wish to meet them anymore than you had already.

"This isn't exactly wrestling." whispered Kiba, hot breath fanning over your darkening cheeks. It was as if his breath alone had set them afire. His nostrils quivered at the familiar bittersweet tang of arousal collecting near your nether regions. The ache caused his jaws to pulse as he struggled to take his time. Everything in him screamed for him to mate at that exact moment; to take with the viciousness and passion of his animal nature.

His tongue traced your trembling lips, paying special attention to the underside of the plump area in the center of your upper lip. "K-Kiba?!" your whole face resembled Akamaru's fur after a pill. Kiba growled delightedly at the breathy sound, taking his advantage while he still had it. You moaned as he growled and pounced on you. His tongue boldly swept through your mouth and swirling here, stroking there as it claimed every moist inch it could.

Moans, inquiries, and squeaks were stifled by his hungry and relentless tongue. When his became bored with inspecting the territory, it focused on yours. Kiba's pink muscle readily cornered, roped, squeezed, and spun yours. He did anything and everything to prevent you from talking as he gorged on how your tongue felt. On how your mouth was perfectly seasoned by his presence.

Your lungs cried for air. Another growl reverberated through Kiba's chest at the sound of your weak mewl echoing in his mouth. His hands pressed yours adamantly into the mattress as the first hint of resistance, claws poking holes in his bed. The heat of his body was so intense you felt naked. You felt trapped next to a fleshy furnace churning out something heaven-scented; something that smelled like Kiba.

Kiba tasted wonderful. The power he exuded was nothing short of amazing and dizzying. You'd always wanted someone strong. In its own weird way, his confidence and animal-like tendencies were attractive. They suited his playful cockiness well.

He felt your tongue fighting back, sneaking beneath his to poke at one of his teeth. Kiba ruthlessly but lightly clamped his teeth shut. _I took the bait, I guess_, Kiba felt his animalistic desire dull just enough to realize what had happened. Your chest heaved beneath his, nose working in overdrive to breathe. Not wanting to give you the impression that your plan had worked, he leisurely sucked your tongue.

You were still gasping for breath beneath him when he got the idea to inch his way back up to your mouth. He chuckled as you whimpered at the feel of your tongue being threaded through his teeth and taken over by his tongue once more. Kiba followed your squirming mouth, body rising and head extending to follow the desperate angle at which you'd thrown your head in hopes of breathing.

It was a game of patience. Of cornering the prey and getting it right where he wanted it. He growled into your skin, jaw flexing and readjusting so his teeth could scrape the corner of your [s/c] mouth. An explosion of bittersweet arousal detonated in his nose. Kiba stopped, inhaling greedily and interestedly.

iReally?/i he marveled, iThat's how easy you are? Damn, that's cute!/i he smirked into your lips after testing his theory. A firm scrape that reddened your skin and marked his territory had your body singing. Your scent flowing. Kiba broke away from your mouth, relishing the sight of saliva connecting you both. He followed the string back to your lips, nipping at the lower one and latching on.

You yelped at the sharpness. He nibbled on it, rolled it between his teeth, but never drew blood. Kiba's hands dug deeper into the mattress as his teeth tightened and isolated your lip for suckling. Never once did he let you think you had a fair chance at escape. You didn't.

When he was done he'd let you go.

The ache returned to his jaw. This was a taste. Not enough. He wanted his mouth _full_ of you. Allowing himself one more wet kiss of your plump, ravaged mouth, Kiba broke away to haunch above you.

You were beautifully dazed and red with his affection. Your left cheek was a bit pink, and bore light scratches from his eager, starving teeth. His tongue was thick, hot, and freshly coated in your taste. It was better than anything you'd ever cooked. It was the best damn thing he'd ever tasted.

And now he was hungry for more.

Kiba released your hands, claws skirting slowly down the soft skin of your wrists as they followed the lines of your body. Once he reached just beneath your armpits he allowed his hands to fully cup you. Your body arched as his palms smoothed down your sides. The Inuzuka boy straddled your hips as his hands filled the scant space between his hip bones and yours. "Damn, Kiba…" you whispered, mind scrambling for words your heavy tongue could make.

He let you breathe and cool your hot body. The strength of your need, of your general scent, died a bit as the silence set in. As he let you come back to yourself so his human side could do the same. "You like me. You _liked_ what I did." he smirked into your stomach, chin coming to rest on your bellybutton.

"So!" you blurted out rather childishly, cheeks puffed out in something of a pout.

You hadn't even tried to deny it. Kiba felt like he'd been sucker punched again. It was a combination of things, really. But your lack of want to deny what just happened was the worst. Your kindness, he didn't mind. Considering how scary his mother could be, and the household he lived in, it was nice!

There was no fighting with you. No constant challenge. You were just content to be you. Soft, considerate you. Even when you _were_ in the mood to be remotely 'challenging' you just came off as slightly more serious and louder than usual.

That wasn't a far cry from your usual self, aside from the determined narrowing of your [e/c] eyes and wagging finger of reprimand. You never stayed that way for long; a small smile from Akamaru or excited lick of the lecturing finger was enough to set your [s/c] face aglow with happiness. He thought it was cute. Though easy to rile — too easy, much to his pleasure — you didn't get hung up on his deviousness or spend hours in an angry rage like someone in his family.

You just smiled, blushed, said something witty, threatened to give whatever you brought over to someone else, and carried on as normal. It was like a tackled dog still being friends with its attacker. Regardless of what he did, you still came back. It meant, in his mind, that you were still interested.

He was definitely interested. His family received ample compensation where [Dog name] was concerned. And so did he, although you may not know it. Tsume or Hana would idly ask if you'd pick up a stray chew toy that didn't make it back to the bin. With the help of perfect timing and quiet, whiffling alerts from Akamaru, Kiba usually got to watch the whole process involved in bending to retrieve said toy.

It was magical.

And those wrestling matches? Heaven.

You'd offered yourself unknowingly to him time and time again. Without fail. With total unconscious trust.

And you were doing so now. He'd take you, too. You'd made no move to fight back or challenge his dominance. Aside from the irrefutable scent stemming from your own body, your lack of action silently cemented the idea that he could do as he pleased. That you would allow him to do as he pleased.

Kiba sent a hand under your [f/c] top, nails scurrying across your flesh. You giggled, hands flying down to trap his squirrely wrist as you clenched your abdominal muscles and tried to fend off the sensation. "Tell me you liked it." Kiba demanded in a satisfied purr, using the hand planted on your stomach to heave himself towards your chest. The tickling stopped as he stared at you seriously, dark eyes watching your face for the slightest twitch.

"You're getting a fat head again." you murmured, trying to change the topic humorously. "Where's Akamaru when I need him to deflate you?"

"If you won't tell me I'll get your body to do so." Kiba responded with a touch of haughtiness and sensual darkness. The hand at your stomach began to slide towards your chest, claws raking ticklish trails up your body. Your skin warmed under his hot, weathered hand. Kiba's unoccupied hand went to your neck, wrapping surely around it as he staked his legs into the mattress at either side of your hip.

The bittersweet perfume welled up from you once more. Kiba smirked, closing his moist mouth and pointed teeth around your delicate neck. His tongue pushed firmly against the pulse in your throat. As his jaws began to shudder in the act of fleaing you, or cleaning you of imaginary fleas in a series of quick nips that never broke the skin, he felt the air become saturated with your desire.

Kiba pulled away, reveling in the heady fragrance that had once been a teasing spritz.

You'd come. Your face was too red to deny it, too. He smirked proudly from above you, cheek balanced on his fisted left hand. Kiba lowered his body, elongating his figure. His hardened bulge rubbed at your moist core. "Unlike an animal," he drew himself up to straddle you again instead of hover, "I can make myself stop. But I don't want to."

"Then don't."

"So I have your permission, then? I like you, [Name]. Enough to mate with you and I…I don't want to mess this up. I don't want to take this from you if you don't want me to have it."

"Have you ever considered that's why I want you to have it?" you asked.

"Huh?"

"You really are thick sometimes, Kiba."

"I'm always thick." he purred. "Just rarely erect. Mostly because you shouldn't walk around like that in public." he joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

You laughed. "I _like_ you because you're considerate, but you're also take-charge. It's sexy! A..and it makes me feel safe." you blushed.

Kiba smirked. One unabashed declaration — "It's sexy!" — was your limit. Other than that, you devolved into your typically quiet self. All quiet, softness, and big [e/c] eyes.

Damn he wanted to fuck you so hard. To scrape his teeth down every inch of you. His sharp senses picked up your gasping. Heard your nails clutch frantically at his bed sheets. Kiba hadn't even realized he'd been grinding his hips against yours until he felt you squirming and noticed the bed creaking.

"So you like it when I take charge, hm?" Kiba didn't wait for your reply. He went in for the kill. You yelped as his teeth sank into your neck, body arching as his hands seized your bosoms. The bed began to rock as he utilized the low-hovering Four Legs technique to pin you beneath his body. Thrusting his lower body into yours, palming at your chest like he was bounding over uneven terrain, Kiba let loose.

You were smashed deliciously into the bed as Kiba bore down on you with everything he had. After sucking the bite mark on your neck into a pink state he returned to your lips. The unashamed bite to your mouth, the growl he poured into your opened lips, was just a distraction. His claws caught the hem of your shirt, no longer worried about your tingling bosoms, and ripped mercilessly. When your bra proved to survive, he snipped it with his teeth.

His growls, the sharp, slow inhale he took against your skin, had you buzzing. The playful gnawing against your sternum had your entire body pulsing. Kiba's sprinkle of love bites started between your bosoms; his lips soon ascended the curve of your left until it reached the top. Kiba nuzzled the mound, teeth clicking against the hard nub. "Kiba!" you moaned, fingers entangling in his dark hair.

The Konoha ninja's mouth was sealed around your teat; he could only hum in acknowledgement of your ecstasy. Though he was tempted to knead your other bosom with his empty hand, Kiba sent it down to your defenseless pants. Rising up on the balls of his feet, Kiba gave himself space to work. Kiba took your slick left mound into his mouth, afraid his yanking would disrupt the nice position. You bit your lip as his teeth pricked at your flesh; your body slid with his tug.

Between his clothed body and the closeness, you didn't go far. Just enough to feel the pinch of his teeth. The stitches of your pants continued to give way as Kiba clawed desperately at the material. One of his fingers skimmed the inside of your thigh, immediately seeking out your moist heat. Kiba released your bosom with a throaty and victorious growl.

What he'd found was sweeter than your breast, but not by much. "Mmm…" he licked his lips, smirking at his soaked finger. Flicking his tongue across the substance sent his taste buds into a frenzy. His jaw ached harder than ever, like he'd been seized around the throat in a game of tag by Akamaru. Your left foot connected with his bedroom wall as Kiba eviscerated what material stood in his way.

"Kiba!" you looked between your legs to see him sniffing you curiously. Testing the sensitivity of your body by winding his tongue across various parts of your inner thigh. "Not so loud! What if Hana and your mom are back?!"

"This isn't loud, [Name]." he assured with a toothy grin. "I'm about to make you _howl_."

True to his word, Kiba made you howl. The one good, long scream that ripped from your throat fueled his inquisitive tongue. He nodded into your heat, nose surging against your clit in time with the opening and closing his jaw. It felt like he was trying to swallow you whole! Kiba's tongue swirled and scraped along the sides of your hot treat, possessive and savoring like you were the juiciest part of the finest, rarest cut of meat.

"You taste awesome." Kiba complimented, head poking up from your nether regions. He crouched, taking in the sight of his handwork. He'd licked you clean and loved every minute of it. Cleaning his mouth of your addictive glaze gave Kiba time to think of what else he'd like to do. You blushed heavily at the sight of Kiba's eager member, mind thinking nothing of his shredded pants.

It jumped at the chance to enter you, just as he had. Snuggling himself as close as he could get without entering you, Kiba stretched his torso and arms out until his hands slid smoothly beneath your shoulders. "You ready?" he asked into your cheek, kissing away a dot of sweat.

"You have to ask?" you snorted playfully. "If you do, this whole 'dominance' lesson isn't going very well."

One clawed hand clenched into a fist beneath you. He knew you were playing. He knew you were trying to rile him. He also knew it was working; Kiba Inuzuka didn't like his pride, food, or family being touched.

And you'd done it.

"Then let's make it better, hm?" he growled into your cheek. His hands, previously turned down into the bed sheets, flipped over to cup your shoulders. Kiba essentially threw you against his chest, forcing your arms around his neck. Jaws bumped wonderfully and painfully as his teeth gnashed against your mouth to force your lips apart for his tongue to run wild. You got a glimpse of his well-toned torso before he thrust into you.

It was a reflex to throw your head back into his bed. Your body was tight with shock. Kiba gave a small whoop that ended in a growl. "All the way in one shot! Yeah! Man, you're tight!" grunted the male, assuming his Four Legs position for the sake of endurance. Your heat fit his hard member like a collar.

"Ki-Kiba! Kiba!" the slightest retraction and curious wiggle had your body flooded with new sensations. He was stretching and reaching places you hadn't known to exist. The blood dripping down your thighs was disregarded as he continued to test his boundaries by pulling out farther each time. Every hungry slam back into your heat caused your stomach to clench and your heart to thunder. It was awing, to be filled to the brim so many times in a row.

To miss him so startlingly when he left mere centimeters unfulfilled.

Confident with the feel of you, inspired by how your legs struggled to hook around his hips and anchor him, Kiba dove back in like it was the very first thrust. You cried out, body bouncing with his as the bedsprings wailed. The mattress dipped and rose with the force of his thrusts. With the pressure behind his hands as the left your shoulders to smash against the bed for support. He scrunched up his frame just enough for you to slide your legs over his hips.

Hands sewn thickly about his sweat-studded neck, you held on tight. Kiba continued for a pace and duration you found amazing. Years of practicing the Four Legs technique and running wild had served him well. You'd had four orgasms and he'd powered through each of them, managing a breathy laugh or pleased growl. He was delaying his own gratification just to prove he could while driving you to that point as much as he pleased.

The time for savoring was over, though. He couldn't take your screams of glee in his ears anymore. It was time for him to howl and announce his long-awaited claim. Kiba did just that as his orgasm tore through him like Fang Over Fang from within. Sweaty, exhausted, extremely satisfied, he collapsed atop you.

Absently licking sweat from you, Kiba smiled. "That was awesome." he kissed your sweaty skin.

"Well," you smiled, fingers combing through his messy hair as you kissed his cheek and rubbed your nose against his, "[Dog name] should listen to me now." you giggled.

"Yep. Dogs know which females they should and shouldn't mess with. While you're not exactly alpha female material, you've been scented by an alpha male." announced Kiba proudly, cheek smashed against yours.

"I think I'm a little bit of an alpha female."

"Oh yeah? Well, that experience _might_ have changed you." chuckled Kiba. "If it didn't work, though, we can try again."

"Oh stop! Hand me some clothes to wear. I just need something to get to my house." you instructed.

"Fine." Kiba harrumphed. He rummaged through his drawers to find old clothes that might fit you. "You ever worn boxers?"

"No, but I'll have to take them." you found a scrap — a literal scrap — of your [f/c] panties. Kiba smirked wolfishly at you. He put the clothes on the bed, collecting what scraps of yours he could find before lumping them together with his ruined garments. Freshly changed and mildly composed, Kiba offered you a piggyback ride out of the room. _I have to ditch these before—too late!_

"You're as vocal as your father." Tsume snorted, flipping through a page in her magazine.

_Oh god!_ you bowed your head into the back of Kiba's, [s/c] face iridescent with blood.

"M-Mom!" Kiba yelped, voice cracking with embarrassment.

"Well…you are." she murmured. In the blink of an eye she'd jumped from the chair, throwing aside her magazine as she landed in a threatening kick-like position. Satisfied that both sets of eyes were on her, she adopted the classic motherly scolding pose. "You better take care of whatever pups come out of this, understand!"

"You think I wasn't going to? Thanks for the faith, mom…" Kiba grumbled flatly.

"You know why she's suspicious, Kiba." growled Hana. "Cut her some slack."

"I'm going to take care of [Name], mom. [Name] _and_ whatever kids we have." Akamaru yipped happily, tail wagging crazily. "And so will Akamaru." Kiba added, grinning widely. You nuzzled his cheek as Kiba carried you towards the door.

"Don't let him fool you for a second, [Name]." Tsume said from behind you both. Kiba turned curiously. She smirked. "Regardless of your rank or job, women of the Inuzuka men _always_ come out on top."

"Good to know." you laughed.

"I'm leaving now!" called Kiba loudly, making a show of stomping out of the house. Tsume and Hana's laughter followed you out the door.


End file.
